Ash's Awakening
by pikskitmet
Summary: Ash is finally awake from his comma, and he is ready for some adventuring!
1. Ash's Awakening

A/N: Hullo people, I've decided to create a story so I chose Ash and Serena. No, I did not create Pokémon, and Yes, I guess this is sort of biased off of Pokémon burst, this also is biased off of the theory about Ash and getting hit by lightning and going into a comma and that his adventures never really happened. (I'm a newbie so please go easy on me with the comments and give me some advice on how to format this story please)

Ash is lying on a hospital bed while Serena stares at Ash. Their current location is at a hospital nearby Ash's home. "Why... why won't you wake up Ash?" she kisses his forehead and cries while thinking this thought. It has been 3 years since the lightning hit Ash and he went into the comma state. Ever since that day, his Pikachu has never left Ash's side. Serena wipes her tears and stands up; she stares at Ash for a couple more seconds and walks away. She exits the building and walks towards the hotel over were staying at. The hotel itself is quite fancy; it was 10 stories high, and with 50-60 room on each floor. It stood out beautifully in the cold, dark night with the lights glowing bright with light, and the inside was all warm and cozy that it made you feel relaxed and comforted right when you stepped inside. The inside was beautifully decorated, the warm and fuzzy red carpet, the glassy white marble walls, domed with carvings that made you wonder just exactly how much it costed to even make this hotel. The plants were aligned in a certain order so that the floor was neat and pretty at the same time; the big fountain in the middle just topped it off. There were pools around each corner that were filled with lily pads and carp of different color and sizes. Serena walked over to the elevator and pressed the 6th floor button and she was elevated quickly towards her destination. She got off the elevator and walked to her hotel room (Serena's hotel room was separate from her mom's hotel room) and quickly opened the door, entered, and closed the door behind her. She jumped on her white bed and laid there for a couple of seconds, got up, and undressed. " *sigh*... when will he wake up?" she thinks as she cleans herself head to toe in the bathtub filled with shampoo that made pink bubbles in the water, then she drowned all the water and showered herself with warm sparkling water. She dried herself with a fluffy towel and dressed up in her pajamas. She closed the bed and stared outside, watching the glowing city lights in the dark, cold, empty night. She notices the storm outside before going to sleep.

Outside, the storm grew more powerful by the second. The wind was howling, lightning flashed across the sky, the waves in the ponds and lakes splashed against the shoreline harshly. Then, the lightning struck the hospital, the very same hospital Ash was laying in. It hit the lightning rod that was installed at the top of the hospital roof (it was supposed to absorb electricity and make energy). The hospital lights flickered once… twice… another bolt hit and the whole entire building blacked out. The monitors survived the first two bolts (because these monitors where on low battery). Then came the third bolt, the energy was coursed into the monitors which were already fully charged. The monitors sent a large spark of electricity which jolted Ash, it was just enough to wake him up. The monitors completely blacked out after that and started to steam white smoke out of the screens. "Urgh… where… where am I? Pikachu, are you there?" Pikachu stared at Ash with big eyes. First with amazement, then, with joy that his master was finally awake."Pika-pi!" cried Pikachu as he jumped onto Ash, nuzzling him on his face. Ash pets Pikachu softly on its head."That was probably the best nap I ever had!" Ash said as he got of the hospital bed. "Gosh, the weather sure is violent today isn't it?" Pikachu nods in agreement. He gets up and starts to move around in his current surrounding, trying to decide where he was."Well, I see everything white and a red cross at the door so I guess I'm in a hospital." He looks at the clock that was placed on the wall. "Right now, it's about… 3o'clock in the morning… I guess." He said as he shrugged. He opens the door and walks out, making sure to close it silently."Now… time to go back home! Ready, Pikachu?" "Pika-pika!" he said as he raced Ash to the end of the empty hallway.

At the 1rst floor of the hospital, Ash had quickly changed into black jeans and a white shirt with a red jacket."I'm only borrowing these clothes; I'll just return these once I get my clothes back." Ash said to himself, trying to convince the tiny part of him that was guilty of taking these clothes without asking. He grabs an umbrella and checks the clock one last time. "ok, it's 7o'clock in the morning, I think I'll go now, come on Pikachu, where going outside!" "Pi-Pikachu!" he said enthusiastically while climbing onto Ash's shoulder. Ash exits the hospital and opens the umbrella; he sees the light slowly seeping across the dark sky. He notices a young women walking with an umbrella in her hands and she was wearing a nursing coat."Hi!" said Ash waving at her. The nurse was a young looking girl, about 18 or 17, with long, yellow hair, and one curl on each side of her hair, she was about Ash's height. She waved and said hello, wondering why someone was so early at the hospital."By the way, the hospital seems to have run out of electricity, I had to open the doors manually, you might want to check it out." The nurse stared at the young boy."Well, I guess you're correct, the storm was quite violent; I'm not surprised that the hospital blacked out. Now, my question is, how did you open them forcefully? They have an auto-locking system when the hospital blacks out or has an emergency." She said. The nurse decided to study the young man before her. He was skinny and tall; she decided he was about 13 or 14 years old. He had black hair, the way you would have your hair if you just gotten out of bed. He looked cute, in a weird, sort of way. Then, she did something unexpected; she rustled his hair, in a brotherly sort of way. The reaction was made her smile herself, he smiled, a warm happy smile, a smile that made her feel happy, all the way down to the tip of her toe. Well, I hope you get back home now; it's a little early anyways. By the way, I'm Heather, who are you? "Happy to meet you Heather, My name is Ash!" "Well Ash, I hope you have a nice day today, and travel safely back to your home, got it?" "Yea, ok! Have a nice day at work Heather, nice knowing you, bye!" He waved as he ran down the block, with an open umbrella in one of his hands, and a Pikachu on his right shoulder."Bye" waved Heather as she saw the young boy run down the block, and into the streets.


	2. Opening Of Memories

A/N: Hullo random people again, I'm back. Ok… I do not own Pokémon and this will sort of be based off of Pokémon Burst, also this still uses the theory of Ash comma theory. (Please help me increase my skills of writing, so please put some comments on how to write smoothly, my sister told me I got… "Bumpy sentences" and need to write more smoothly)

Ash is smiling a cheerful smile while running down a side walk that leads to his home. He opens the door and bursts into his mom's home."Mom, I'm home!" He stops to listen and hears a loud bumping noise upstairs; he sees a shadow appearing above the stairs."Ash, I-is that you?" His mom asks soft enough for Ash to hear. She walks slowly down the stairs until she can see her son standing, smiling happily on the floor."Yep, I'm back home mom!" He says enthusiastically. Ash's mother's eyes widen as she sees her son who was in a comma for 3 years, the one she cherished the most of all things, Ash, her son, standing right on her floor, smiling like he always did when he saw his mom. She started to cry, not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness and longing that her son had finally come back to her."Hey, are you ok? Why are you crying?" Ash asked with a curious face."Nothing, It's nothing Ash, I'm just so happy that your back home." She said while crying happily. She got downstairs and hugged Ash tightly, as hard as she could."Mom, what's wrong? It's like you've never seen me for years until now." "I already said it was nothing, anyways, hurry up and shower, then get into clean clothes, ok?" "Ok mom, anything to make you happy!" He runs upstairs to his shower and takes off his "borrowed" clothes. He jumps into the shower and cleans himself until he decided that this was clean enough. He got out; dressed into a brand new green t-shirt his mom supplied him, got into blue jeans, and topped it off by putting on a white jacket with small angel wings decorated on the back of it. He ran back downstairs where his mom was waiting with a plate full of freshly baked cookies that melted in your mouth, yet having enough toughness that you needed to bite down to get to the yummy insides, and fresh milk that is warm and tastes so smooth that it makes you want to keep drinking until there's nothing left in that glass."Hurry up while the cookies are still warm Ash!" "Ok mom! Thanks for the food!" He said as he grabs a cookie, dips it in the milk, and munches happily on the soft cookie. Ash's mom (Ms. Delia Ketchum) examines her son for a bit."*sigh* you've really grown Ash, I'm happy I have a son like you." "Do you mean it mom?" "I mean it from the bottom of my heart Ash, not many people have energetic and helpful sons like you!" She says as she ruffles Ash's hair a bit. "Now, hurry up and eat, there's someone who probably really wants to meet you." "Ok mom, I'm almost done!" He says happily with a mouthful of cookies in his mouth.

Serena slowly opens her eyes as the light sky creeps across the dark sky. She gets up, undresses, takes a cold shower, brushes her teeth, dries herself, and then goes to her closet to dress up for today. She chooses a red long sleeved red shirt and white jeans. She then puts on a pink hooded jacket with a yellow bow as her head accessory. She combs her hair downwards and opens her door to go to breakfast. She goes to the elevator and gets off once she reached the breakfast buffet on the first floor. She picks a white colored plate and starts to fill it up with food. First, 2 pieces of bacon,1 sunny side up egg, 1 strawberry muffin and 1 blueberry muffin, 2 croissants, 1 glass of orange juice, and finally, some pancakes with maple syrup. She is soon joined by her mom, who had already finished her first plate, and was already getting a second one. "Oh, by the way Serena, you do remember that where going back to the Kalos Region tomorrow, right? "Yes, I know that already." She said as she ate her pancakes. "You should hurry up and do what you want to do before you need to pack up alright? Make sure to come back to pack up at 7o'clock in the afternoon, ok?" "Yes mom, I know, but you have to stop treating me like a child!" She says while blushing as she sees a couple of heads turn to see what was happening. "Yea, yea, I already know that, just be a good girl and make sure you don't do anything "dirty" ok?" "W-what do you mean d-dirty?!" She said, instantly turning into a shade of red. "Oh… nothing, just follow my orders, alright?" "Yes mom, I'll follow your orders." She runs off before her mother could embarrass her anymore than she already did and went quickly outside the doors of the hotel. Serena walks slowly along the pond that is filled with different species of fish. She watches the sun slowly rises to the middle of the sky, making sure not to stare directly towards the sun. She stopped, and starts to run quicker as the seconds passed. "Fine then, if this is my last 12 hours of staying in the Kanto Region, then I'll spend them now!" She decided silently in her mind as she raced quickly into the city streets.

Serena goes straight to the mall to go far a "girl's day out" (I guess that's what they call it) for some shopping. She tried on numerous outfits and bought a whole bunch of the ones that she liked. She soon went to the plushy section of the mall and bought herself a mega sized Pikachu plushy doll. She checked the clock on the wall, it was 5o'clock. "Its 5o'clock in the afternoon already?!No! Man, got to hurry and go back now before mom goes whacko on me!" She thinks as she rushes with her bags out of the mall and back to her hotel. "Whew, got back before mom did. Better start to pack up now." She says to herself while lugging out 4 huge suitcases and neatly folding each one of her outfits and putting them in her cases. "Tomorrow will be an even bigger day. I just know it." She says to herself and quickly takes a shower and brushes her teeth before heading off to her bed.


End file.
